Gods
Religion and theology - the understanding of the divine - plays a major part in the life and workings of the Multiverse. From the local churches praying for a good harvest to the great cathedrals built to imitate heaven, worship and spirituality permeates every aspect of existence across many worlds, with countless worshippers and followers - for good or ill. Eld - the Godhead Considered by almost all to be the supreme being, Eld is known as the author and creator of all things, and all people recognise that Eld alone wove the Fabric of the Multiverse. Whilst most mortals worship Eld as the source of all life, some mortals and gods resent and fear Eld's power and authority. Those who worship Eld believe Eld to be omnipotent - the only being able to create or destroy the Fabric. So too is Eld believed to be omniscient, with a gaze that pierces cloud, rock, and flesh. Eld knows all things which may come to pass and watches mortals as they determine the course of history. As a being of infinite grace, Eld offers grace to all who may wish to receive it, regardless of their understanding of Eld or their place within the Multiverse. Godhood Whilst Eld is the supreme being, there are other beings within the Multiverse who are known as gods. These are mortals who have amassed enough power or prestige to ascend to a divine state of body and soul through a near-perfect understanding of an attunement with the Fabric. As gods, these individuals may manipulate the Fabric at will and with greater power than mortal spellcasters. Gods may either directly interfere with the Fabric through miracles, or indirectly through the workings of their followers. After ascending, a god's prominence within the Multiverse is linked to their standing in their former mortal life. Great leaders may retain their loyal following; cloistered scholars remain known to but a few of their devotees. Some gods desire to build up a greater following than they enjoyed as a mortal, and so influence the Multiverse to turn more mortals to their cause. Prominent gods regularly speak with and guide their followers, whilst other, less prominent gods may work quietly, either not wishing to gather worshippers, or in an attempt to hide their existence. Theosis The process by which a mortal attains divinity is known as theosis. It begins with a mortal's acquisition of knowledge, wisdom, power, or an affinity with a particular concept (such as law) or a particular emotion (such as anger). Continued study, concentration, or action leads to a mortal growing into an innate awareness of the threads which make up the Fabric. The final act of a person's theosis is to abandon their mortality - to give up the inevitability of death in favour of an eternal existence. For some, this form of immortality is readily accepted, but others remain cautious about the everlasting effects of their decision. Godly Worship As many as there are gods, there are ways of worshipping them. In many cases, houses or families are devoted to a smaller number of gods, while communities worship many. So too are there cults, obsessively serving one god in the hopes of achieving a measure of divine power themselves. Small chapels are usually constructed to serve as foci for the worship of gods. These may be public or private, open or hidden, according to the attributes which that god represents. Public worship of the gods who seek to positively influence mortal life is openly accepted, whilst the cults and secs of malevolent and destructive gods stay in the shadows. On Aedavar, cathedral churches are erected to the glory of Eld, though many are also dedicated to gods who hold a special place among the local congregation. The Church of Eld recognises and worships those gods in relation to their service of Eld. There churches are therefore named for their god in Eld. On other worlds, pantheons specific to the native population may be held in higher esteem than they may be on Aedavar. In these instances, the gods' works are praised more of their own accord than in relation to Eld. These gods have more reverence paid to and reverence of the people from whom they once came. Dark Night of the Soul An uncommon experience reported by those of faith suggests that, at times, a worshipper of a god may enter a state known as the Dark Night. In this state, a mortal feels as though their god has withdrawn from them, perhaps also removing a portion of any divinely-conferred abilities. The reason for entering this state is oftentimes unknown. It is believed that those who pass through the Dark Night become stronger in spirit compared to when they entered it. Godly Names Many gods choose to forego their mortal name in favour of a godly name which depicts their patronage. Almost all godly names end in ''-el'', which denotes their divinity, whilst the first part of their name speaks to their domains. For example, Zaph in Celestial means "knowledge", therefore Zaphiel means "god of knowledge". This is particularly the case with the gods who have aligned themselves with Eld, though the practice is neither universal nor exclusive. Pantheons of Gods The gods are often grouped together by mortals in pantheonic groups, according to allegiances, affinities, powers, and relationship between gods and mortals. Conclave After the end of the Devastation, Aglarion formed a group of gods who were instrumental in the creation of Aedavar. Afterwords, these gods remained in communion with one another and became known as the Conclave. This group of divine beings comprise any gods which work for the betterment of the Multiverse. Its members also include gods who ascended after the creation of Aedavar. The collective power of the Conclave us unsurpassed by all other gods and pantheons. Aglarion Aglarion is patron of elves, sorcerers, and spiritual struggles. He was an elf of Illya in the latter days of the Devastation, and is credited for banishing Moloch and the torva, thus ending the war. He was the chief architect of Aedavar, and first Archon of Synod. He left Aedavar to found an order of elvish warriors who guard against the return of Moloch. Arkadïa A gnome from Marlos, Arkadïa is the patron of agriculture, flora, and fauna. As a mortal, she was a horticulturalist and herbalist who, in her later age, mastered the art of mixing elixirs and potions to cure ailments and to bestow certain magical effects on the potion's imbiber. During the creation of Aedavar, she was instrumental in planting seeds and hatching new life. Those who care for the natural world appeal to Arkadïa for wisdom and protection. Brendan Brendan Porterfield is the patron of acting, laughter, and music. A human adventurer, few can claim much worldly renown as he. His songs and plays are performed across Aedavar. It is said that he brought joy to everyone whom he met, revelling in music, dance, song, and frivolity. He discovered that there is as much power to be found in laughter and merriment as there is in "traditional" magic. Daeriel Some aasimar are so consumed with the desire to return to Empyrian that they set out on dangerous or ill-advised adventures. By contrast, Daeriel thought that the answer to the aasimar's great quest might lie in the wisdom traditions of theology and philosophy as opposed to the worldly adventures undertaken by his kin. His subsequent theological and moral arguments were adopted by much of the Church of Eld and the followers of other gods. He is the patron of all aasimar, moral thought, philosophy, and theology. Jorvin One of the eldest gods, the dwarf-god Jorvin underwent theosis before the beginning of the Devastation, through his unrivalled abilities as a craftsman and smith. He also discovered how to use magic to enchant magical properties into his craft. When the torva arrived on Dweorg, they imprisoned Jorvin by chaining him to one of the great furnaces, forcing him to produce weaponry for Moloch's war machines. Afterwards, he swore never to craft a weapon again - a philosophy adopted by many dwarven clans. He is the patron of craftspeople, dwarves, enchanters, and smithies. Kryphus The only tiefling to have ascended to godhood, Kryphus is the patron of endurance and those undergoing suffering and persecution. Michael Michael is a minor deity, who is the elven patron of magic, just war and good council. Following the end of the Devastation, Michael became a counsellor to the rulers of Illya, and the respect and wisdom he gained from that experience led him to undergo theosis. He is not well recognised outside of Illya, though courtiers may sometimes invoke his name for blessing. Völsung Zaphiel Zaphiel the patron of the pursuit of knowledge, spellcraft, and wizardry. As a human adventurer, Zaphiel discovered an artefact known as the Verbum Dei, and after studying it perfected the ability for non-naturally magically gifted individuals to create and craft spells - a skill known as wizardry. Court of Moloch Moloch and the torva may have been banished into the darkest corner of the Multiverse, but they still pose a threat to all of existence. Moloch presides over a Court of the most powerful torva, who gained notoriety in battle or as servants of the Weaver of Woe. These torva possess identities, names, and characteristics granted to no other torva. Each member of the Court presides a different region within Pandaemonium and its associated patronage in the mythic dwelling place of Moloch. Only these evil powers' names are known to mortals, having entered the collective consciousness through prophets and cultists. Moloch The only known being to have undergone a theosis dominated by anger, hatred, and jealousy, Moloch was one of the eldest living beings created by Eld. There are competing reasons for Moloch's abandonment of Eld. The torva say that Moloch challenged Eld's compassion in the face of the imperfections in the Fabric, and Eld's inaction over rectifying those mistakes. Others loyal to Eld say that Moloch was envious of the affection in which Eld was held by Moloch's people, and sought to surpass it. Ultimately, Moloch's people turned against Eld and became the torva, an army under Moloch's command. Moloch subsequently orchestrated the Devastation, conquering as many worlds as possible and enslaving or mutilating their inhabitants. Moloch's chief motivation is to hurt Eld through the perversion of creation. Abysms Lurking in Cacodaemus are demons of monstrous forms and figures who are the product of the torva's experiments to create and mutilate life. The most powerful rulers of these demons call themselves Abysms. Aurendúr Few non-fey mortals know of the existence of the Aurendúr, who make the Feywild their home and dominion. These are eladrin with close affinity to the elements that make up the Fabric, as well as the powers associated with the heavenly bodies. They are known to the rest of the Multiverse as the ten archfey, and on occasion their powers and influence crosses the boundary between the Feywild and other realms and worlds. Infernale The world of Infernus is home to nine chiefs of diabolical nature, known collectively as the Infernale. They struck a bargain with Moloch, offering the Weaver of Woe their service in exchange for power and wealth. Each is a patron of some form of evil, suffering, or woe. The Infernale have dominion over their own levels of Infernus, commanding legions of devils. Lesser Gods There are many other gods who have risen to their own level of power and prominence as they have seen fit, whether they remain distant from mortals or strive to be as powerful as members of the Conclave and Court of Moloch. These gods, however, tend to be solitary, with but a few remaining allegiances with one another. Dy'nesedd Jhangara Lilah Legends speak of a god perpetually in tears, weeping for the Devastation and the countless lives lost because of it. As patron of those in grief and mourning, she is appealed to by mortals in times of loss. It is said that in her care she can turn sorrow into wisdom. Raugiel At the establishment of the Great Spire, Raugiel assisted Aglarion in developing the legal systems by which Aedavar was to be governed. Her work was adopted by many nations and cities across the world, and she is appealed to as patron of law and order. Her name is invoked in the courts, and homage is paid to her by most law-abiding citizens, seeking to live good, honest lives. Samael Also known as the Ferrier of Souls, Samael is perhaps the most-known of the lesser gods. He guides the souls of the dead through the Ethereal Plane into their next home, charting a course along the river between the worlds. Many mortals invoke Samael's name in their funeral rites, praying for the safe passage of the deceased's soul along the river. Seregorm Zachael A human, Zachael was a great explorer and founder of the Adventurers' Guild of Aedavar. He rejoiced in his travels, ever journeying to some new and distant land to seek out new experiences and lost treasures. As a mortal, he was a student of Zaphiel and journeyed with her on many of her adventures. He is revered as the patron of adventurers and journeys.